Naruto x High School DxD: OMEN
by ArbyMaster458
Summary: A story set in the 458th Universe! When Kokabiel escapes his eternal prison in Cocytus with the aid of a new evil incarnate known as Omen, Azazel calls in Naruto to help combat Kokabiel and this new threat. While helping Rias out, Naruto is called by the angel Michael for one secret task: Helping God! Naruto x High School DxD x Dead or Alive x Killer Instinct.
1. Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. These characters rightfully belong to their respective creators.

 **Fuck this took a long ass while to return to. Like A Kingdom Hearts remake, this needed to be rewritten. It's pretty much whatever you read but with better style of writing. Hopefully, this gets better. FIREBRAND is still a priority, but at the same time, I still want to do the 458th Universe, since eventually, the whole other universe crossover thing will be explored. I've seen Naruto and the Sacred Gear, and while I liked it, I found it hard to follow. And like Kojma, I have to utilize a non-linear style of storytelling so you probably won't know what Naruto has been through until things are fleshed out in one of the amny series in development hell.**

* * *

Characters

Naruto: Naruto's role is to help Rias fight Kokabiel and Omen while secretly working to help God recover. He is friendly with others on his down time but when being challenged to a fight or when he's on a mission, he's a professional. He already fought gods before and has even descended into Hell itself to save Moka one time.

Issei: Issei is still the pervert we know and love. He's still dreaming about being the Harem King while at the same time dealing with the fact that Naruto is a veteran who has fought gods and won and is someone who's above his league. Naruto and Issei's brother-like friendship will be explored, with the latter giving him some respect.

Rias: Nothing has changed other than the fact that she knows that Kokabiel is coming, and her peerage is not prepared to combat the combined might Kokabiel and Omen possess. Rias kind of butts heads with Naruto a bit.

Akeno: While Naruto likes her to a certain degree, he finds her sadism to be very intimidating. At the same time, Naruto and Akeno become good friends, and the interations between them will play an important role in the future. Since stories with Naruto and Akeno pairings are used a lot, I will not make Akeno interested in him.

Koneko: Koneko's going to face one of the greatest challenges in her life: having a crush on someone. She doesn't understand the feeling but begins to the more Naruto works with ORC. She also gets a dagashi from Naruto, which proves to be a challenge to her.

Xenovia: She has known Naruto since their time at **UCLA.** They're old friends who find out each other's secret. They catch up, go on a friendly date, and fight together most of the time. Xenovia has feelings for Naruto that has grown from their time at UCLA to now, which slowly begins to grow until it bursts. She will also know what jealousy is like when Ayane shows up, finding competition with her for Naruto's love. Like Ayane, she finds it hard to express her love for him and act upon it, afraid of how he'll react to it. I'd also like to add that this story will be a beginning of her own arc, exploring things we don't usually see in other works on Fanfiction. She's like Xenovia in Firebrand, but both she and her are different on so many levels that one cannot comprehend.

Yuuto Kiba: Kiba is the first person Naruto meets when he gets to Kuoh Academy. He takes an immediate interest in a person Naruto asks for help

Gasped Vladi: Gasper finds Naruto scary, as Naruto's method of training him is "pretty extreme." He will later be trained by Doctor Strange to use his time stop powers in a different way.

Ayane: She's the kunoichi from the Mugen Tenshin Clan and one of Naruto's most trusted allies. She will be seen with Naruto a few times but most of the time she's by herself minding her own business. She's still struggling with how she feels towards him, after everything that has happened during Journey to Now. She also feels unworthy to be someone Naruto can love, since she still sees herself as a demon child. Ayane finds herself talking to Xenovia about her love for Naruto at some point.

Kasumi: Kasumi and Ayane are on good terms. Their friendship is still being patched up. Kasumi tends to tease Ayane about her love for Naruto as well as helping her sister admit her feelings towards him, which will be followed by a future sequel.

Rossweisse: Rossweisse is familiar with the way Naruto works and knows of his friendship with Thor and has a lot of respect for him. She, like some of the girls Naruto associates himself with, has a thing for him and finds it hard to believe that Naruto is oblivious to the fact that random girls find themselves attracted to him.

Rin Kujou: A student of Sainan High and an ally of Naruto's, Rin has recently found out that she has a "talent" that welcomes her to the world of superhumans and the supernatural. She is more grounded than any other character and is not surprised about the existence of devils, due attending a school with aliens and a ghost. Owing Naruto a few favors, Rin agrees to help Naruto with the Omen situation, as long as she doesn't have to be part of the fight. She will have a few short stories at some point in the future.

Ravel Phenex: Ravel makes a few short cameos.

Michael: Leader of the Angels and Seraph, Michael asks for Naruto's help in helping his father, God, make a full recovery in secret.

Vali Lucifer: Vali is back and he's offering his help in defeating Kokabiel and Omen. In reality, he's only helping them so he can see how powerful Naruto is. Naruto and Vali have three fights in this.

Kokabiel: Kokabiel is back, and the ORC are not prepared to fight him. The first time they fought him, they were outmatched. Forming an alliance with and becoming the host for Omen, Kokabiel has become a lot more dangerous than he was before.

Omen: A herald of Gargos, Omen is corruption, fear, and rage given form. After Gargos was sealed in the Astral Plane, Omen was sent to Cocytus, where he would be sealed for all eternity. However, the chains that held him weren't strong enough to keep him in UnderHell forever, allowing him to easily free himself and forge a deadly alliance with Kokabiel. As soon as he's freed, he takes possession of Kokabiel's body as he proceeds to build an army for his master's return. Drawn to Naruto's power, Omen has decided to make him his host in order to spread chaos all around the world and make way for Gargos's return.

Shadow Naruto: Defeated in battle and corrupted by Omen, Naruto is forcefully transformed into Shadow Naruto, a dark reflection of the Ultimate Ninja. Shadow Naruto will have some fun causing trouble for Rias and her peerage.


	2. Naruto's Attire

Note: They're pretty amateurish drawings but you get the picture. The site is deviantart

art/Naruto-Design-1-Gloves-387744621?q=sort%3Atime%20((Design)%20AND%20(by%3AArbyMaster458))&qo=5

art/Naruto-Design-3-Jacket-Front-387780369?q=sort%3Atime%20((Design)%20AND%20(by%3AArbyMaster458))&qo=3

art/Naruto-Design-4-Jacket-Back-387781729?q=sort%3Atime%20((Design)%20AND%20(by%3AArbyMaster458))&qo=2

art/Naruto-Design-5-Pants-388841273?q=sort%3Atime%20((Design)%20AND%20(by%3AArbyMaster458))&qo=1

art/Naruto-Design-6-The-Utility-Belt-Front-and-Back-389931019?q=sort%3Atime%20((Design)%20AND%20(by%3AArbyMaster458))&qo=0


	3. Chapter 1

**Viewer knowledge: The 458th Universe's version of Hell is called UnderHell. UnderHell is a mixture of the Highschool DxD Universe's Underworld, the Earth-616 Universe's Hell, DmC's Hell, Mortal Kombat's Netherrealm, and the DOOM Universe's version of Hell.**

 **A year and several months ago...**

 **UnderHell**

 **Demon Goblin's Domain**

Naruto(15), in his ninja attire, finishes off the creature that kidnapped Moka with a Giant Rasengan. The sheer power of his technique shakes UnderHell.

 **House of Gremory**

In his studies, Sirzech is caught by surprise as the whole place starts shaking from Naruto's power. Books fall off of their shelves and a vase falls and shatters to pieces.

"What was that!?" he asked out loud.

 **With Naruto**

Back with Naruto, the blond ninja checks on Moka after destroying the demon that took her. Moka's wearing a black and demonic but provocative looking wedding dress.

"Moka, are you okay?" asked a worried Naruto, having distorted his voice and covered the lower half of his face to conceal his identity.

"Yeah...Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm The Orange Ninja. Your friend Naruto called me to save you." Moka is surprised that Naruto knew someone like him, not knowing that it's actually him who had just rescued her.

"He did?"

"Yeah...We should get out of here. It's very dangerous here." Naruto said. That said, he picked up a surprised Moka, bridal style, causing her to her blush. In her mind, she felt like a princess being rescued by a handsome prince.

"Hold on tight okay?"

"Okay..." Naruto uses his super speed to escape UnderHell with Moka in his arms. In Cocytus, the lowest part of UnderHell, a blue demonic being finds the chains keeping it in place weakened a bit as a result of the ninja's power.

 **Now...**

Naruto(17) knocks Ymir back several miles with a Rasengan as Thor appears behind the frost giant and sends him crashing to the ground with a swing of Mjolnir. Ymir, approached by Naruto and Thor, can't find the strength to fight back as he falls unconscious.

"Well, that was easy." said a disappointed Naruto. He was honestly hoping for a challenge, but was glad that the king of the frost giants was down for the count.

"Tis because there were two of us. I thank thee for aiding me in fighting the frost giants, Son of Uzumaki" said Thor, grateful for the blond's assistance.

"Rrrright. By the way, wasn't there another person with us?"

"I'm here! Now let's...you guys finished Ymir without me!" Appearing at the last minute was a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and light blue eyes who appears to be in her late teens. She also wore some very powerful Asgardian-made armor.

"You're late Rossweisse." said Naruto, not surprised that the girl known as Rossweisse came right after he and Thor defeated Ymir.

"Well, you two left me to fight the other frost giants."

"You did say that you wanted to handle them by yourself." he added. Thor could only nod in agreement.

"You could've at least went easy on him until I arrived."

"Sorry Rossweisse. Is there any way we can make it up to you?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm...any way you say?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...if you take me out for dinner, maybe I'll-" Rossweisse is interrupted by a message sent to her telepathically. "Darn, I'm being called back to my King." said Rossweisse, voicing her disappointment.

"Reincarnated Devils sure are busy, especially ones who are part of a peerage." Naruto commented.

"'Twas nice to see you again Rossweisse." Thor said.

"You too Thor. Tell your father I said hi. Naruto, remember-"

"I know, I owe you a date." This makes Rossweisse smile. She tells them farewell before opening up a portal and making her exit.

"I must be going as well."

"Girlfriend?"

"It's a complicated but intimate friendship. Say hi to Cap for me."

"Of course." Naruto smiles before using his speed to run to California as Thor flies off to report to Captain America.

 **Cocytus**

A couple of devil soldiers guard a cell containing the blue demonic being.

"Hey man, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are we guarding?" asked Devil Soldier #1.

"You don't know? This thing behind us is the herald of Gargos. Calls itself Omen." This shocks Devil Soldier #1.

"Really!? I thought Gargos was just a myth."

"No, he's real. Gargos, a demigod that struck fear into his enemies by his mere presence. It's a good thing he was banished from this plane of existence by Sirzechs. Although, there's a possibility that he might return, though I doubt that." said Devil Soldier #2.

"Is there a possibility that this thing we're guarding will escape?"

"No way, those chains were created by Ajuka to contain it, so I'm sure that-" The devil soldier is interrupted by an explosion of power coming from inside the cell. The two of them open the door to find Omen freed from his chains.

"You're fools to think that I, the herald of Gargos, would be trapped here for all eternity!" The two devil soldiers pull out their swords, only to be bisected by Omen. They lie dead as Omen walks out of his cell. The being is immediately surrounded by several devil soldiers, aiming their arrows at him. The soldiers fire their arrows at the same time, only to have them deflected after Omen repels them with a wave of shadow energy before creating several Rashakukens and launches them at his attackers, obliterating them.

"Now to herald the return of my master. But first, I'm going to need a strong vessel." Omen begins sensing for a suitable vessel. He manages to find one before sprouting wings to fly towards his destination. He arrives at the location of his new vessel. In front of him, is an imprisoned Kokabiel, encased in a crystal.

"Kokabiel, a former leader of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. Yes, I know of you. You will be a temporary vessel." Omen produces lightning from his fingertips and launches it at the crystal, freeing Kokabiel. Kokabiel falls to the ground panting before looking at Omen.

"What-"

"Be grateful that I freed you Kokabiel. Now bow before the herald of Gargos and your new master."

"Bow? Kokabiel bows to no-"

Before he can finish, Kokabiel is interrupted by a kick from Omen, angered by his defiance. "I freed you from your imprisonment! Don't force me to make you wish you were left in that crystal!" The Fallen Angel coughs blood as he clutched his chest in pain.

"Now bow..." Kokabiel, having no choice in the matter, bows before the herald of Gargos.

"Very good."

Tell me, why have you freed me?" Kokabiel asked, curious.

"I require a temporary vessel I can inhabit until I find one that will perfectly suit me. I must also ready the return of my master with an army he can lead. You, Kokabiel, have an army my master can use. However, we must also make it stronger." Omen replied.

"Why should I help you? What can I get out of this?"

"I can give you the three things you desire most: War, Power...and Revenge." Kokabiel's interest is piqued after hearing the last thing he desired.

"I've heard about your attempts to start a war between the Angels, the Devils, and the Fallen Angels, only to be stopped by mere...children. Become my vessel, and they will be obtainable. They won't stand a chance against us." Omen said.

"War, Power, and Revenge...Will I be stronger than the White Dragon Emperor?" asked the Fallen Angel.

"With my power, you will be invincible." This makes Kokabiel laugh hysterically before directing an evil smile towards Gargos' herald.

"Alright, you have a deal." Omen immediately phases into Kokabiel's body, corrupting and transforming him into a stronger, more demonic version of himself dubbed Shadow Kokabiel, two beings in one body.

 **"This power...Yes, I can feel it!"** said Shadow Kokabiel.

"Now go, build me an army. Destroy those who stand in our way." Shadow Kokabiel begins flying off to build a big army from many areas that are considered dangerous in UnderHell, and cause some destruction while he's at it.

 **UnderHell War Room**

"I'm glad that you four could come." said Sirzechs as Serafall, Ajuka, Azazel, and Michael took their seats.

"What's the situation?" asked Serafall, confused as to why Sirzechs called her to a meeting during a shoot for a new episode of her series.

"Omen has escaped." The four are visibly shocked by this reveal.

"Impossible, I made sure those chain would be able to hold him forever." said Ajuka. In his mind, he knew he made extra sure that Omen would not escape.

"I thought so too, but it seems that they were weakened somehow, by an outside source." This catches Serafall's attention.

"What outside force?"

"This is new to me. What do you mean by outside source?" asked Michael. Sirzechs begins to explain it to the Leader of the Angels.

"One year and several months ago, there was a large surge of energy that shook UnderHell itself. It was unlike anything I've ever felt before. I was in my studies when the whole mansion shook. I went outside to see what the cause was. I saw...a human, a simple mortal." Azazel is surprised to hear a human caused it. He's heard of Humans possessing Sacred Gears and all sorts of superhuman and supernatural events going on on Earth, but to hear that a mere human, a mortal, did it was news to him.

"Impossible, there's no way a human could cause that unless he has some sort of Sacred Gear or-"

"I thought so too. Until I sensed his power again. It was one of the strongest energies I've ever felt. It was power that could fight gods, maybe even kill one. It could very well be stronger than the 13 Longinus." This catches Azazel, Serafall, Ajuka, and Michael off-guard.

"A human has that kind of power without possessing a Sacred Gear?" Ajuka said, voicing his disbelief.

"That power must've reached all the way down to Cocytus and weakened the chains, allowing Omen to slowly break those chains until they finally broke." Sirzechs concluded.

"Knowing Omen, everything he does is for Gargos, his master. Everything he's doing is to prepare him for his return, which is something that won't happen for a while." Ajuka replied.

"Have you sent soldiers to capture Omen?" asked a worried Michael.

"I did, but they were all slaughtered."

"Are you serious?" asked a shocked Serafall.

"I am, and that's not the worst part. He broke Kokabiel out and now they're out creating an army from the most dangerous parts of UnderHell."

"Kokabiel is free!?" yelled Michael, voicing his concern.

"I'm afraid so."

"Tell us Sirzechs, what happens if we can't stop Omen?" asked Azazel.

"If we can't stop him, it will mean all out war, maybe worse." Sirzechs replied. For the first time in a while, Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, and Michael had no idea on how to solve this matter. Azazel however, stays calm and thinks about everything he heard.

"...I'm going to take my leave now." Azazel said, getting up to leave.

"Already?" asked Serafall. Inside, she knew he was up to something, but decided to not investigate it. As soon as Azazel leaves the room, Sirzechs follows him and stops him in his tracks.

"Azazel, where are you going?" Sirzechs asked the Fallen Angel.

"I'm going to go prevent a Great War from happening." Hearing his answer, Sirzech can only come to one conclusion: Azazel plans on having Rias and her peerage fight Omen.

"You're not thinking of-"

"They might not be ready now, but I think I might know a way to make them ready." Azazel interrupted.

"How?"

"...Tell me about the human you saw." Azazel said to the red-haired devil.

"I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a hood, and a face mask. He also wore an orange and black jacket...Wait, there was someone with him. He was carrying a girl." The girl catches the attention of Azazel.

"A girl? Tell me about the girl."

"Why do you want to know? What are you trying to do?" asked a confused Sirzechs.

"I'm going to look for that human you saw. If he's strong enough to shake UnderHell and weaken the chains that kept Omen in Cocytus, not only will he be a powerful ally, he can train Rias and her peerage, make them stronger. You just need to slow Omen down until they're ready." Azazel replied.

"...Are you sure about this?" Sirzechs asked, unsure if Azazel will succeed or not.

"Does Grayfia have the nicest pair of breasts you've ever seen?" Azazel jokingly asked Sizrzechs.

"...Alright, I leave my sister and her peerage to you."

"First, tell me about the girl. What did she look like?"

Scene changes to Shadow Kokabiel killing the last devil soldier using a sword made out of holy shadow energy. He then destroys a large part of a giant wall, freeing a large army of Revenants, Cacodemons, and Mancubus. A large Cyberdemon comes out last and gives out a large roar.

"Yes, they will do. Come, we shall add more." said Omen.

 **"As you wish, Master."** Shadow Kokabiel and his army proceed to add more demons to their cause, causing destruction and death in their wake.

 **Note:**

 **Starting today and so on, one of my New Years Resolutions will be to change how I do my stories, like how I did FIREBRAND. All of the chapters and stories I've done will be "rebooted" to how it should be.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Viewer Knowledge: In the 458th Universe, Hinami Fueguchi (Tokyo Ghoul) is a member of the Uzumaki Family as well as Rito Yuuki and his family from To Love-ru. It will be explained in Rosario Vampire: Universe-458 Part II in the future and a crossover story between Naruto and To Love-ru. The Uzumaki Family in this universe is a bit extended. Viola from Soul Calibur V is an immortal clairvoyant who's also the Observer of the Multiverse. Xenovia has met Naruto before during Naruto's 2 1/2 years away from Konoha. More will be explored in Naruto: Journey to Now Part II and other future projects. Those who can fight Naruto on equal grounds and possibly have a chance at winning are (Heroes and OCs Only): Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyūga, Ayane, Ryu Hayabusa, Momiji, Ichigo Kurosaki, Moka Akashiya, Montee Oem, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Kagura Mikazuchi, Tatsuya Shiba, Gid Lucione Deviluke, Team RWBY, Palutena, Thor, Hulk, Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, and Blue Marvel. There's more but that's for another day as well as for The New 458th Universe.**

* * *

 **California**

Naruto has dinner at Wirtshaus with Hinata, having got there 30 minutes ago. he was currently telling his friend about the things he did today, the Hyuga girl showing an interest in them. While she was glad that Naruto enjoyed doing what he does best and was supportive of him, she didn't like how busy they were.

"After we took down Ymir, Thor had his fellow Asgardians take Ymir and his Frost Giants back to Jotunheim before reporting to Captain America, and that was why I was a few minutes late." Naruto finished.

"It's not easy being you Naruto. You have a niece to take care of, who's currently with a babysitter as we speak, Karin went off to study at USC, and you? You have a part-time job as an agent for the EDF, Kirigiri-san, and SHIELD, and you have a pretty good YouTube channel going on." After saving the world from Kaguya and the situation with the Soul Reapers, Naruto began working for and financially supporting the Earth Defense Force, run by Kiyo Tsukamoto, a one-armed adult Japanese male who was formerly a Soul Reaper, and Kyouko Kirigiri, The Ultimate Detective and the only person Naruto listens to. After that, SHIELD came and offered him a part-time job. It didn't help that it interrupted his other part-time jobs as a writer, inventor, and dance choreographer.

"It was Tony's idea to work part-time for SHIELD, and Kirigiri insisted that I do since it'll help strengthen relations with SHIELD."

"Have you by chance met Spider-Man yet? I've always wanted to meet Spider-Man." Hinata was a huge Spidey fangirl. She has worked with a few superheroes like Wolverine, Deadpool, and Captain America, but she has never met or worked with Spider-Man. Out of all the heroes in America, Spidey was her favorite since he looked after the small threats when heroes like the X-Men and Fantastic Four were too occupied with the bigger ones.

"Yeah, great guy. Jokes around sometimes when fighting bad guys. You should come with me when I bump into him again."

"I'd be glad to come to lend you two a hand." After the situation with Toneri, Hinata gained abilities that made her capable to fighting her best friend on equal grounds. Having some problems controlling her newfound abilities at first, she finally had them under control with Ayane's help.

"You're the best Hinata." The Hyuga girl tells Naruto that she already knows that, with the blond telling her that he knows, he just likes to tell her that.

"...How're you with your job?" Naruto asked.

"It's a huge headache starter. I mean, the Hyuga family being ambassadors for relations between Konoha and Japan is...there's a lot of paperwork involved," she told him. Naruto apologizes to her since he convinced her to accept the role. "I'm just glad that my parents are handling the rest."

"If you want, you can come to my house. Hinami does really good shoulder and back massages." After Hinami came into Naruto's life, Hinata became like a second older sister to the girl, taking care of her whenever Naruto was busy doing what he did best: helping people.

"Well, if you say she does a good job at it, then who am I to-"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto and Hinata's conversation is interrupted by Azazel.

"refuse..."

"Can I help you good sir?" asked Naruto. Unbeknownst to Azazel, the blond could detect Azazel's power and knew he was no ordinary person. After Kaguya, Naruto's sensory abilities were enhanced to the point where he could sense energies from the supernatural as well as energy from omnipotent deities.

"Yes, is it okay if we can talk privately?" asked Azazel.

"How about you sit down and have some Wiener schnitzel with us?" Naruto asked the Fallen Angel, a fake smile on his face.

"This conversation-" Before he can say more, he stops when he sees Hinata and Naruto direct serious looks on their faces meant for Azazel.

"We insist that you sit down with us," said Hinata. "What will it be?" Inside, Azazel feels a bit intimidated by the seriousness in their eyes. Knowing he has no choice, he sits down. Half an hour after finishing their meal, Azazel and Naruto got down to business.

"How did you find me?" Honestly, Naruto didn't know about Azazel, and he was sure that Azazel didn't know anything about him either.

"I had some help from your "pink-haired friend", who knows a lot more than I thought." The two immediately conclude that Azazel was referring to Moka. This earns a sigh from Naruto. He had told his friend to not give out things about him, but she does the complete opposite.

 **"He must have found a way to get Moka to tell him."** Naruto thought in his mind. He would have to talk to Moka about this later.

"What business do you have with Naruto, Mr. Azazel?" Hinata asked.

"One that involves the whole world. Mr. Uzumaki, do you remember going all the way down to UnderHell to save your friend Moka from a demon?" The name "UnderHell" confused Naruto. He always called Hell...Hell, sometimes Underworld. But UnderHell? That was new to him.

"UnderHell? I guess that's what you Devils call it down there. Yeah, I remember that. It was a year and several months ago, when we were studying at UCLA. What about it?"

"Well, when you killed that demon, you released a large surge of power, which caused quite a commotion," Azazel informed the blond.

"Well a normal Rasengan wasn't killing the thing, so I had to make my Rasengan bigger, and fill it with Killing Intent. Wait, I caused a commotion?"

"Yes, your power was quite overwhelming, catching one of the Four Satans by surprise, and then some. But compare that power to what I am sensing now, it's pretty weak I should say. Did you seal your own power or-"

"Limit it is more like it, and believe me when I say this: If I were to release the limiters to my true powers, you wouldn't be able to kill me." To Azazel, Naruto sounded pretty arrogant after hearing that come out of his mouth.

"Pretty arrogant aren't-" Immediately, the blond releases his full powers for a few seconds before limiting them again. During those few seconds, Azazel feels overwhelmed by it in the form of a force of gravity. There were a few things that scared Azazel. After feeling this overwhelming power, the Fallen Angel had just found a new thing to fear.

"I'm not arrogant, " he said, sipping his drink. He then finished his sentence by saying, "I'm just confident. I admit, there are people who can fight me on equal grounds, maybe even defeat me, you're just not one of them." In his mind, Azazel came to know the ninja as something that was in a league of his own. A force of nature in a mortal body.

"Continuing where we left off, I take it that the power surge that I caused must have done something else in UnderHell. It's not the first time my powers have done something to gain the attention of mysterious people. That...I can assure you. Just tell me: What's coming?" After having a few seconds to regain his composure, Azazel speaks.

"...Omen, a herald of a demigod of immense power. He's amassing an army using demons from the sealed off parts of UnderHell. If we don't stop Omen, it'll be "all-out war.", and maybe something far worse. I ask for your help in training a peerage in helping to combat this threat and prevent a possible war." To train people to fight, he understood that part all too well, being trained to fight in Konoha and then some. But devils? This was a strange request. Never in his life would he train devils.

"...You want me to train a peerage of devils in combating a herald of a demigod, and other devils and demons in UnderHell?"

"You're also going to fight Fallen Angels." Azazel added.

"...Okay." Naruto quickly replied, surprising the Fallen Angel. He was expecting a "No" or a "What do I get in return?" from the blonde. This was unexpected.

"Just like that?" Azazel asked.

"I once worked with Daimon Hellstrom, as well as a Ghost Rider four to five weeks ago. People like them showed me that not all Devils are evil so yeah, I'll train your Devils." Naruto said, smiling.

"You will?" Azazel asked, wanting to make sure Naruto actually means it.

"But first, I'll need to observe them, see how strong they are and how they work together. Tell me about these Devils."

"They're a nice group of students who are led by the sister of one of the Four Satans." Hearing that they were students piques Naruto's interests.

"Your Devils are students?"

"They all go to a school called Kuoh Academy." Azazel replied.

"Isn't that an all-girls private school?"

"Used to be."

"Do you happen to have pictures of the Devils I'm supposed to train? Maybe some files on their abilities?"

"Of course. Here they are." Azazel presents the pictures to Naruto as well as some files. He looks at each photo with Hinata.

"Brown haired kid(Issei) reminds me of my cousin Rito, the only difference being that he looks like a total pervert...Blond kid(Yuuto) looks like a pretty nice guy, though I feel like he's a bit lecherous on the inside...Why is this boy(Gasper) wearing girl clothes?"

"You can tell?" Azazel asked, surprised by this.

"Of course I can tell if someone is a trap...The girl with white hair(Koneko) should smile. I take it that she's a lot older than she looks...Looking at this picture, this black haired girl(Akeno) rubs me the wrong way for some reason."

"She probably likes BDSM," Hinata commented.

"I am really not into that kind of stuff." **(FYI: He really isn't)**...The blonde girl(Asia) looks sweet...probably seems to be the nicest out of all of them. Don't know why she's a devil but I guess I don't want to know. Hopefully, she's not secretly a yandere...Oh, so Rossweisse is part of this peerage huh?"

"You know of Rossweisse?"

"Thor and I are fighting buddies. Rossweisse sometimes tagged along with us on a few adventures. I just came back from a mission with her today...I take it the red-haired girl is the leader?"

"Rias Gremory."

"Pretty exotic name. She looks like she can do some damage, the question is, how much? I also want to know if she's a capable leader." Naruto looks at the last photo, which makes both his and Hinata's eyes widen.

"Naruto isn't that-"

"Xenovia?"

"You know her as well?" asked Azazel.

"She's an old friend of mine. How and why is Xenovia a devil? She's done nothing sinful." If there was anything Naruto knew about Xenovia, it was that she was very passionate about her religion. To see that she became a Devil was a huge shock to the blond and his friend.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Told me what?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, let alone a Human but...God...is dead." Both Naruto and Hinata sport confused looks on their faces. In their mind, they thought, "Is this guy serious?" Finally, Naruto spoke.

"...I'm not buying that.."

"Believe what you want but that's the truth."

"You'll have to have your Angel buddies present the body of God for me if you want Hinata and I to believe that crap." Azazel could only sigh.

"I guess there's no way to convince you otherwise. Now that you've seen their faces, how will you observe them?"

"Easy, I'm going to take a job as a substitute teacher starting tomorrow. Maybe I should be aloof and callous a bit in order to make it more interesting. Maybe be an asshole from time to time."

"I thank you for your cooperation Mr. Uzumaki, and I look forward to working with you," Azazel said, offering his hand. Naruto shakes his hand.

"Likewise, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be finishing some dessert with Hinata so I can go home and get ready."

"Alright, I guess I'll go take my leave now. I'll inform Rias about the situation regarding Omen later on tomorrow."

"Yeah, you do that..." Azazel exits the restaurant as Naruto and Hinata get ready for dessert.

"How is it that you find all sorts of people coming after you?" Hinata asked. Somehow, Naruto always meets these new people out of nowhere. It was as if the blond was a magnet that pulled all sorts of them towards him, whether the person was good or bad.

"I have no idea. They just seem to find me...You'll watch Hinami while I'm gone right?"

"Of course, I'll be sure to take good care of her."

"Judging by those pictures, I might need another pair of helping hands. I can't call Master Ryu, he's out on a mission with Momiji, Sasuke's still traveling around the world, Ichigo lost his powers..."

"You can call Ayane," Hinata suggested.

"I feel like I call her too much."

"She did make a vow to come to your aid whenever you need her Naruto. Plus she really likes helping you out."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked, wondering why the purple-haired kunoichi likes helping him. Hinata sweat drops.

"You're still clueless about that?" When asked what he was still clueless about, she told him, "Oh nothing..."

 **The Next Day...**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **8:30 am**

Rias's Knight Yuuto Kiba takes his time to admire the sky as he walks to school.

"The weather feels nice today..." said the male Knight, feeling The Sun's rays warming him up and the breeze gently blowing his hair. As he's walking, he unknowingly bumps into someone, accidentally dropping his things. The stranger quickly gathers his stuff and prevents Yuuto from falling backward in quick succession. Opening his eyes, Yuuto finds himself surprised and confused that he didn't fall backward and that he still has his things in hand.

"What? I could've sworn that I..."

"Watch where you're going." Yuuto focuses on the person he bumped into. It's Naruto. His hair had been dyed black and was now sporting a pair of glasses as well as a black suit with an orange tie and light brown business pants. He's also wearing a light brown duster-type overcoat over his attire and has on a pair of Converse All Stars shoes. His right hand is holding a large black briefcase. Yuuto observes the straight-faced Naruto.

 **"This guy, his emotionless expression is very intimidating for some reason."** Yuuto thought to himself.

"That uniform, you must be a Kuoh Academy student."

"Yeah, I'm a student there. Are you an exchange student?" Naruto directs a blank stare towards Yuuto, who's visibly intimidated by this.

"Do I look like a student to you?" he coldly asked the Knight.

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

"Uhh..."

"Uhh what? Do I need to fill out the rest of your sentence, or do you need me to give you a pen or pencil and paper for you to write it down?" Naruto asked Yuuto in an angry tone.

"No sir, I'm sorry, and I-"

"Until you have some questions to ask or the ability to speak my language, you will remain silent." said the disguised blond, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes sir ummm..."

"Namikaze...Menma Namikaze, but you will refer to me as Mr. Namikaze." In his mind, Naruto knew he was acting cold towards the Knight, but at the same time, he had to admit that he was very convincing.

 **Kuoh Academy**

As they enter the academy, several girls begin crushing over Yuuto while at the same time wondering who "The New Hottie" is. The male students are heard talking amongst themselves about how having a new hot guy in their school will prevent them from getting potential girlfriends.

 **"What Azazel said was true. This is no longer an all-girls school."** Naruto thought to himself before focusing on Kiba. "I look forward to seeing you in my class Kiba. Make sure you work on your speaking."

"Of course." In his mind, Yuuto comments on how mean Naruto was and wonders if he even smiles. After leaving Yuuto to do his thing, he continues to observe his surroundings.

"Hard to believe an academy like this is run by Devils..." Naruto said to himself.

"Get back here perverts!" The disguised blond turns his attention to Issei Hyoudou and his two friends running away from the all-female Kendo Club.

"Looks like I've found the Boosted Gear wielder. I was right, he is a perv." he said to himself. Naruto checks his phone to see how much time he has before classes start. "Seems like I've got some time to spare before school begins. I should probably observe Issei for a bit. Azazel did say that he wields some amazing powers." From a good distance away, he observes the Perverted Trio, who were currently surrounded by the angry girls that were chasing them a few minutes ago.

"He got caught." Naruto can only sigh as the kendo club prepares to beat the crap out of the Perverted Trio with their shinai.

"Any last words?" asked one of the female students.

"It was Issei's idea!" Matsuda and Motohama yelled in unison, shocking Issei.

"What!? I just agreed to come with you guys!"

"Fine, we'll start with Issei." The girls begin striking their shinai at Issei. However, at the last second, all of their strikes are blocked by Naruto's briefcase. Issei and his two friends look at their savior as the disguised blond straightens his glasses and focuses his attention on the girls, who have instantly fallen for him, even wondering if he's related to Yuuto. He directs a smile towards the girls.

"Girls, or should I say, ladies, as much as they deserve punishment from you all, there is a tournament on Saturday that you all need to practice and reserve your energy for. As a substitute teacher, I will personally handle these three."

"Whatever you say!" said the kendo club girls. The girls leave for practice as the Perverted Trio look at Naruto in awe. After the girls are gone, the disguised blond turns to the three perverts and knocks Matsuda and Motohama on their heads with his briefcase.

"What was that for!?"

"What kind of teacher hits a student!?"

"That's substitute teacher to you two! Also, friends never abandon their own, not even have them take the fall for their shared mistakes! Apologize to him." To make their friend take the blame instead of taking it together, Naruto hated that. He wondered if they even consider Issei as their friend. He knew about Issei's instant popularity with the top beauties of Kuoh Academy and had concluded that Issei's two male friends feel jealous and left out. He understood that, but at the same time, couldn't let what happened slide.

"We're sorry Issei." Matsuda and Motohama said in unison. In his mind, Naruto was glad that they apologized. He just hoped that they didn't pull this crap again.

"It's alright guys," Issei replied.

"Good, now go to class, I need to talk to your friend for a bit." Matsuda and Motohama leave as Naruto focuses on Issei.

"Why did you help me Mr.-"

"Namikaze, Menma Namikaze." Naruto interrupted. "I helped you because it's what I do." Issei was genuinely surprised that someone like him would help out someone like him, a pervert.

"Even if I peep on girls in the changing room?"

"While I don't approve of it, I will tolerate it since you remind me of "my master." This catches Issei's attention.

"Master?"

"That's personal."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Issei asked.

"Whatever's on the mind. Let's also walk to class while we're at it."

 **"He just wanted to have a conversation!?"** Issei thought to himself.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Hallway**

 _ **"I learned a few things about the substitute teacher who protected me earlier. The topics he kept to himself involved family and friends. All I know is that he was 17, which is a surprising age for a person to have a job as a substitute teacher, he had a godfather, who turned out to be his master, who died over a year ago, he loved to travel, and that he had recently met up with some long lost relatives a few weeks ago. He also told me about his hobbies, which were pretty cool. I was shocked when he told me that he works for The Avengers part-time. When I asked him what he did when working with The Avengers, all he said was-"**_

"I just do what they tell me to do. It's like working as an employee for S.H.I.E.L.D., but with colorful heroes." Naruto said, finishing Issei's latest question.

"What do they tell you to do?" asked a curious Issei.

"That my friend...is classified."

"Do you see any action?"

"You have no idea." Thinking about what else to ask him, a perverted question forms in Issei's head.

"Have you seen Spider-Woman naked!?" Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

"What!?"

"O-Oh, sorry, I'm not supposed to be asking something like that-"

"Oh yeah, I've seen her naked," he answered. This causes Issei's nose to bleed.

"Ehhh!? Really!?"

"Mr. Hyoudou, this is a face that's seen all sorts of things and is very honest when required. Seeing Spider-Woman's voluptuous body is one of them. The best part, I got away with it." Naruto could remember how it happened. He had just returned to Avengers Mansion after destroying an underwater HYDRA base. Tired and in need of a shower, he accidentally went into the female bath and had stumbled upon Spider-Woman naked, growing a boner. Instead of shooting him in the dick with her Venom Blasts for being a perv, something Naruto thought she'd do, Spider-Woman only made him wash her body, knowing that while he was attracted to the female bodies of his teammates, he had borders that he wouldn't cross. Exiting his thoughts, he notices that Issei has tears in his eyes.

"I envy you Namikaze-sensei. I've always wanted to see a female Avenger's naked body, especially her breasts. Have you seen other kinds of breasts?" Issei asked the disguised blond.

 **"Breasts, breasts, breasts, why is it always breasts? Well as long as he's not asking about personal stuff..."**

"While I am uncomfortable with disclosing information about that, for you, it's an exception." Naruto said, straightening his glasses before saying, "Yes, I've seen all sorts of breasts, even touched some of them, be it on purpose or on accident, and they were awesome." This earns Naruto praise from Issei.

"Amazing! Have you ever been to the Playboy Mansion!?"

"I unwillingly went there when I was 15. My godfather brought me and my friends to the mansion for his birthday. While we weren't supposed to be there, to my annoyance, my teacher managed to convince Hugh Hefner to let us stay and hang out there for one night, his reason being we'd be looking at them anyways when we got older." Hearing this, Issei cries.

"Your...Your stories have moved me." This makes Naruto confused.

"Moved you? What? You're not making sense to me."

"Namikaze-sensei, teach me the ways of your life! I want to be like you!"

"Trust me when I tell you this: You do not want to be me," Naruto replied, knowing full well how bizarre his life is.

 **Issei's Classroom**

"Issei's not here yet?" asked Asia, who was preparing for class with Irina, and Xenovia.

"He's probably with Buchou." Xenovia replied.

"Or he got in trouble with the Kendo Club again. May Michael have mercy on him." Irina said, praying for her friend.

"I hope he's okay."

"Oh, you three don't know?" Asia, Xenovia, and Irina turn their attention towards the person who spoke to them. It's Aika Kiryuu.

"Aika?"

"Don't know what?" Irina asked, raising a brow.

"Issei was saved by the substitute teacher who's going to teach our class. He's young, has black hair, and looks crazy hot," she told the three Devils.

"Substitute teacher?"

"Yes, and I must say, he looked very delicious." said a hot and bothered Aika, who proceeds to lick her lips. "I calculated his "size" without him seeing me, and it got me so hot," Aika added, now erotically panting.

"His size?" asked Asia, confused by what Aika meant by "size."

"How shameless!" was Irina's response.

 **Sainan High**

 **Rito's Classroom**

While taking a test, Yui Kotegawa sneezes.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Issei's Classroom**

"A large majority of female students are currently trying to get the Headmaster to get him a job as a teacher here." The classroom door flies open, with Naruto entering the class with Issei behind him. Everyone's attention is immediately directed towards the disguised blond.

"Hello class, sorry we're late, Mr. Hyoudou was keeping me occupied so we couldn't get here early. Anyways, my name is Menma Namikaze, and I will be your substitute teacher. I look forward to passing some knowledge on to you all." he informed the class, bowing after. The girls in the class immediate start crushing on the substitute teacher. Even Irina had to admit he was hot.

"Kiryuu was right, he is hot! Forgive me Lord Michael for having these naughty thoughts in my head." Irina said to herself.

"The substitute teacher looks like a nice person, right Xenovia? Xenovia?" Asia looks to see Xenovia sporting a suspicious look on her face.

"Xenovia?"

 **"For some reason, he looks familiar..."** Xenovia thought to herself. Through the crowded students, Naruto could tell that Xenovia was suspicious of him.

 **"So Xenovia's in this class. I can't let her know it's me for the time being. I wonder what her reaction will be after I reveal myself..."**

 **Mephisto's Realm**

Shadow Kokabiel and his growing army come face to face with the Prince of Lies himself, sitting on his throne, looking.

 **"Mephisto, it is such an honor to meet you."** said the corrupted Fallen Angel, bowing to Mephisto.

 **"Speak your reason for being here."**

 **"We have come to make a deal."**

 **"This better be worth my time."** Knowing Mephisto, Shadow Kokabiel had to offer something of interest to him, or fear the demon's wrath.

 **"A million souls in exchange for use of your demon army."** Mephisto is visibly not impressed or interested.

 **"A million souls for use of my army? You're going to have to do better than that. If not, I will gladly take your soul instead."**

 **"We also offer the souls of strong Devils. Two of which wield powers of dragons, one wielding the sword Durandal, and one being the sister of the current Lucifer."** The Prince of Lies is immediately interested in the offer after hearing that Shadow Kokabiel would offer Rias Gremory's soul to him.

 **"Sirzechs' sister you say? You've piqued my interest. The current Lucifer's sister would be an interesting addition to my realm. Very well, I will give you my army. However, if you fail, I will personally come for your soul."** Mephisto gives Shadow Kokabiel control of his army with a wave of his hand.

 **"Do not disappoint me."** is the last thing Shadow Kokabiel hears before being banished from Mephisto's Realm.

 **Kuoh Academy**

The academy bell ringing as students get ready for their next class. As Naruto's preparing to get ready for the next class, Xenovia approached him.

"Can I help you?" he asked the female Knight. Xenovia leans her face closer to inspect him better.

"Is there something on me or-"

"Have you ever went to America before and enrolled in a college in California?"

"I'm sorry, I've never been to America before. You must mistake me for someone else." In his mind, Naruto hoped that Xenovia would buy it. Luckily for him, she did.

"Huh, so I was wrong. I apologize, it's just that you look like an old friend of mine, but with black hair," she said with a look of disappointment.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was a pretty cool guy, and I had a wicked huge crush on him." This makes Naruto's eyes widen. He understood that he was oblivious when it came to girls like Hinata and Moka having romantic feelings towards him, but he didn't think that he was this oblivious. Yet here was Xenovia, telling him that she was in love with the blond in front of her.

"Did you now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I really wanted to be with him. Really loved to tease him in order to get a reaction out of him. However, it seems impossible to confess since there are two other girls **(Hinata and Moka)** I know who are interested in him. Hopefully, that number hasn't grown. I tried to be interested in other guys but...let's just say that it's not working out." Xenovia replied.

"It's a crazy world huh?"

"Yeah, it is isn't it? But, it's a world worth living in. Well, I have to go to my club now."

"Club?"

"I'm part of the Occult Research Club."

"Occult? Are you a cultist?" Xenovia laughs from this.

"No, we just read the books and make crazy theories about the existence of the supernatural. I assure you, I am a very faithful Christian," she assures the disguised blond, not knowing that Naruto's aware that she was a Reincarnated Devil now.

"Uh huh...Alright, move along." Xenovia leaves the classroom. As soon as Naruto's sure that she's gone, he sighs.

"So all that platonic teasing was just her expressing her feelings towards me..." Naruto recalled the time they spent a day together. Xenovia was being bothered by a guy who kept asking her for a date. She managed to get the guy to stop asking her by calling Naruto "darling" and running into his arms. Soon after the guy left, he and Xenovia spent the day together, watching a movie and eating dinner.

After that, it started raining. Moka and Compa were staying at a hotel for the night and Xenovia didn't want to stay at her dorm by herself, suggesting that she stay in Naruto's dorm room until the next morning. While alone, she caught the blond off guard by pushing him on his bed and getting on top of him. He remembered her wearing nothing but her brassiere and matching panties. He could also remember her breasts being pressed against his chest as she straddled him. The bluenette had offered to help him become an adult with her as she took his right arm and allowed him to grope her left breast.

After that, she had prepared to kiss him. However, instead of a kiss, she put her mouth against his ear and told him, "Got you." Apparently, she was "teasing him" to see how he would react. The blond did not speak to Xenovia for half a day after that. Exiting his thoughts, he sports a blush on his face.

"How oblivious am I?"

 **Occult Research Club**

Rias and her peerage all gather together, focusing on Azazel.

"Tell us Azazel, what is it that's so important?" Rias asked the Fallen Angel.

"Have you all heard the legend of Gargos the Shadow Lord?" This question catches the attention of the other club members.

"I was told that story by my mother when I was little. It always scared me. I even had nightmares about it." Rias answered, unsure of why Azazel asked that question.

"Well to make it short and simple: He's real." This causes the Devils, excluding Issei, to widen their eyes in fear.

"Gargos? He's...real?" asked Rias, voicing her fears.

"I was told that he was a myth," Akeno comments.

"That's what we wanted everyone to believe, but the truth is, he's every bit of real."

"He sounds scary!" Gasper said, hiding in his box. His eye can be seen from the holes cut out for him to see.

"You have no idea Gasper, and I hope that none of you ever have to face him."

"Who's Gargos?" asked the Boosted Gear wielder. Unlike the others, Issei didn't know anything about Gargos. He knew of the other mythologies that he learned from his classes, but Gargos was a brand new legend. Azazel prepares to tell them Gargos's tale while showing them a projection of his(Gargos) story through magic.

"Gargos is an Ichorien, a race of demigods capable of bending reality and creating "living" beings through force of will. He has a religion based off of him in the shape of Tiger Shrines. Continuing on, Gargos is infamous for the massacre of several top Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels during the war. The most notorious crime he ever committed was the attempted massacre of the gods of Mt. Olympus." This shocks the entire club.

"He went to Mt. Olympus!?" asked Yuuto. In his head, he wondered who would be crazy enough to challenge a pantheon of Greek Gods and Goddesses.

"With his herald Omen, Gargos fought the Greek Gods and came close to killing them. Even Hades feared him."

"Someone like him almost killed the Greek gods!?" asked a shocked Issei.

"Yes, and he would've succeeded, had it not been for the interference of a small group of monks and powerful guardians of The Astral Plane. The monks and guardians banded together, used their powers, and defeated Gargos, sealing him away in UnderHell. Hades, one of the Greek Gods, had me and the other Four Satans gathered in order to fight him and his herald while they were weakened. Despite using all their power, including the fact that they were both weakened, they were no match for them, and they were pushed to the brink of death. After what seemed like days of fighting, even weeks, Sirzechs used what power he could muster to banish the monster to his home in the Astral Plane. The Guardians that aided us then sealed the place to ensure that he wouldn't escape. After that, Sirzechs ordered the capture and imprisonment of Gargos' herald, Omen." Azazel ends the projection after that.

"Why didn't they kill his herald?" asked Rias. The crimson-haired girl could not believe that Sirzechs almost died from the battle with Gargos. She had always seen Sirzechs as unbeatable. But to see a flashback of Sirzechs struggling to fight Gargos made her worry.

"They tried to, but Omen's body is made out of unknown energy that Ajuka calls Shadow Energy. That kind of energy is vastly superior to the Power of Destruction."

"Vastly superior!?" Rias yelled in disbelief.

"Sirzechs had trouble capturing Omen, let alone kill him due to that energy. So he decided to seal Omen in Cocytus for all of eternity...or so we thought. Omen is free, he has regained his strength, and he is a sign of things to come." Azazel added.

"What sort of things to come?" asked Issei.

"War and Death. What makes Omen a bigger threat is that he's freed Kokabiel, and he's making an army you won't be able to handle, even with Boosted Gear." Rias and her peerage are shocked beyond belief from this revelation.

"The Herald of Gargos escaped Cocytus, and Kokabiel is free!?" Rias could remember herself and her peerage feeling powerless against Kokabiel. To relive that feeling again causes Rias's legs to tremble.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Right now, the Four Satans are trying to stop Omen and Kokabiel, but, all they're doing is sending those soldiers to their early deaths. Your peerage, Sona's peerage, and Vali's Team are to be the last hope of stopping them if we fail."

"Wait, how did you manage to convince Vali and his team to help us?" Rias asked.

"I have my ways," Azazel assured Rias and her peerage. Inside, he was actually unsure. Naruto could be a great help to them, but he wondered if he'd be enough to prepare them.

"Sensei, are we strong enough to beat Kokabiel?" Issei asked.

"I'm afraid not. You're all not prepared for this kind of fight. However, I'm working on a way to make you all ready."

"How?"

"That's classified. That was all I had to tell you. For now, go on with your day. I will have something for you and your peerage tonight so be ready." With that, Rias and her peerage leave the club room.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Koneko walks to her usual spot to have her lunch, only to see it being used by Naruto, annoying the girl.

"Excuse me, you're on my spot." she harshly told the blond. Naruto turns his expressionless face towards Koneko.

"I'm sorry, it didn't have your name on it," he said, annoying the cat devil.

"I would like it if you moved."

"You have guts if you're capable of speaking to a substitute teacher with that tone. What are you going to do about it if I don't want to move?" Naruto and Koneko stare each other down. Koneko, after a few seconds, develops a blush on her face before walking away.

"Very well, I surrender my spot to you," she said to the disguised blond, the blush never leaving her face.

"Wait." Koneko stops and turns her attention towards a smiling Naruto. "Sorry for being rude. I was just looking into some files. Teachers have been on my ass ever since I got here. You can have your spot. I'll just scoot over." The disguised blond scoots over so she can sit on her spot. She quickly takes out her lunch as Naruto takes his out as well: five bentos filled with sushi.

"Itadakimasu." Both Naruto and Koneko dig into their lunch as Vali Lucifer observes the disguised blond from the skies.

"So this is the guy the old man was talking about. Naruto Uzumaki, I wonder what he can do..." Vali said to himself. Twenty minutes after they finished eating, Naruto started talking to Koneko about dagashi.

"One of my favorite dagashis of all time would be the waku waku smartphone."

"Waku Waku?"

"Exciting Smartphone. The screen looks like a touchscreen. See?" Naruto shows Koneko the dagashi, who looks at it with curiosity.

"Slide it and you can eat the small candies inside if you win. Try it." Koneko takes the dagashi and slides the screen once. The candy doesn't come out. She slides it again. Nothing. Koneko looks annoyed. She slides it the third time. Still nothing. This made the Rook pissed as she furiously swipes at the screen in an attempt to get the candy. Still nothing.

"...You have given me a very formidable foe, Mr. Namikaze." she told Naruto, determination in her eyes, weirding him out.

"Uh huh...Well, I have to get to class. You should too. You can also keep that." Naruto leaves to teach a class as Koneko gets up to get to her own class while attempting to get the small candy from the plastic smartphone. She stops walking for a second, turning her head to see him walk the other way, directing a blushing smile towards the disguised blond before moving to her next class.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Student Council Room**

"To think that the stories were true..." Sona said to herself.

"I felt the same like you when Azazel told me." Rias was still reeling from the shock she had experienced when Azazel told them the situation.

"What will you and your peerage do President Sona?" Akeno asked the Sitri heiress.

"We too will train in order to be ready for when Kokabiel does escape UnderHell. Thank you for telling me this. By the way, have you two met the new substitute teacher yet?" Hearing about the substitute teacher Rias and Akeno look at one another before directing their looks back towards Sona.

"Substitute teacher?" Rias raised a brow. She didn't hear anything about a substitute teacher until now.

"He seems to be super popular with the female students," Sona told the two fellow Devils.

"Ara ara, he's getting the same attention as Kiba."

"It seems so, they've even made some yaoi art in class..." Sona, Akeno, and Rias blush from this. Sona had seen some of them in the art room. It was weird looking at them, though she had to admit, it was pretty good art the female students made. How they got away with it she'll never know. Coming back to reality, she regains her serious look.

"But that's not the problem I have with the substitute. Something about this substitute teacher troubles me." This catches Rias and Akeno's attention.

"Troubles you?" Rias asked.

"I'm not sure what it is, I've only seen him once in the hallways. I paid no attention to him at first, but once I passed by him, I got this...overwhelming feeling."

"Hmmm, he sounds like someone to look into."

"If you're going to observe him, I must warn you: He's dangerous," Sona warned them.

"The substitute teacher? Dangerous?"

 **Hallways**

Rias and Akeno had come face to face with an annoyed Naruto as students looked at them as they passed by. He honestly had a class to go to. Yet here he was, meeting the King and Queen for something they deemed "important."

"What business do you two have with me? You said it was important."

"We just wanted to see the substitute teacher all the girls were talking about," said Rias.

"You call that important? You're just wasting my time." Naruto coldly told the King, his arms crossed.

"We also want to invite you to our club," Akeno added.

"No thank you. I am not interested."

"Maybe if you step into our club building-" Before Rias can say another word, Naruto sports a dead serious face that makes her and Akeno intimidated by him. "I said, I am not interested. I'm not going to repeat myself again." The disguised blond goes to teach his class as both girls watch him leave, shaken by what transpired just now.

"Sona was right, he's dangerous. How does a human like him strike so much fear into me?" Rias said to herself.

"And I thought Vali and Gargos were scary..."

 **End of the day...**

Naruto is preparing to leave when he is approached by Xenovia.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to get some answers from you about your conversation with Buchou and Akeno. They looked a bit pale after they talked to you." Xenovia had heard what had happened from Akeno. Wanting to hear what happened from Naruto, she wanted to figure out why the disguised blond didn't go with them.

"If you want the short answer: I wasn't interested in their club. They pushed me to go so I had no choice but to let them know who was in charge. If I made them feel threatened then I apologize." Naruto said, bowing to Xenovia.

"I will accept your apology in their place...Namikaze-sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you walk with me until we get to the entrance?"

"Sure, I don't mind." said the disguised blond, sporting a smile on his face. Both Naruto and Xenovia prepare to exit the classroom.

"By the way, your test results were horrible. You're going to have to retake it." Xenovia sweat drops after hearing that from Naruto. He knew Xenovia was a smart student who just needed some help from time to time during their time together at UCLA. However, due to her previous work as an exorcist after graduating and before she became a Reincarnated Devil, she lost most of her knowledge. He would have to help her with her studies a bit. Maybe after the Omen situation was finished.

 **Kuoh Academy Grounds**

Rias and her peerage stare down Vali, Arthur, and Bikou in the middle of school grounds. All three members of Vali Team are wearing modern clothes. Several students are watching out of interest and curiosity. Rias wondered why the three members of Khaos Brigade were here. Were they here to discuss something important? Or did they want to fight?

"Vali, what brings you to Kuoh?" she asked.

"If you're here for a match, I will fight you," Issei told his rival.

"While your club is interesting, I am not here for you or your President, nor am I here for Sona," Vali responds, confusing the ORC members.

"You're not?"

"We're here for "someone else."

"Someone else? Who might that be?" Rias asked, wanting to know who this "someone else" was. Vali looks over Rias' shoulder and smirks.

"Him." Rias and her peerage look behind. To their surprise, it's Naruto, who's too busy talking to Xenovia at the moment to notice Vali.

"If you follow those formulas exactly then you'll definitely pass the test," Naruto told his friend, who looked like she understood what she learned from the disguised blonde.

"I see, thank you for your tutoring Mr. Namikaze." Xenovia said, thankful for the his help.

"No problem."

"Hey you!" Vali yelled, catching Naruto's attention.

"Me?"

"Yes you, I've been waiting for you."

"If you're here to sell me cookies, energy drinks, or weed, maybe talk me into buying a condo, then I'm not interested." Naruto jokingly told Vali, who snickers from the joke.

"Funny but no. I'm here to fight."

"Fight? On school grounds? Right now?"

"Yes."

In his mind, Naruto thought to himself, **"I could get in trouble with the school for this."** However, knowing that the academy is run by Devils, he's sure that he won't get in trouble. Plus, school was over. To the girls' joy, excluding Rias, Akeno, and Asia, he sets down his briefcase before taking off his glasses, his overcoat and tie before smirking.

"Okay, let's go J-Pop." Vali immediately attacks first with a left punch, which is immediately caught by Naruto. Vali quickly does a spinning right elbow strike. Naruto does a spinning elbow strike as well. Both of their elbows make contact as both fighters smirk. Rias and her peerage have surprised looks on their faces.

"You're good," Naruto told a smirking Vali, who also complimented the ninja's skills. "But not good enough."

"What?" Naruto delivers a side kick to Vali's ribs, sending him skidding backwards and making him fall on his back. He quickly gets up, getting into his fighting stance as Naruto runs at him and prepares a flying kick. He side steps the disguised blond's attack before catching his left leg when Naruto attempts to side kick him again. The disguised blond counters with a rolling armbar, escaping his grasp and turning the tables on him. Both fighters get up, with Vali charging at him again. Anticipating this, Naruto uses a technique taught to him by Hinata: a offensive-defensive move similar to the Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms that utilizes his speed and the wind. The technique not only blocks all of Vali's attacks, but knocks him back to the ground, shocking his teammates and surprising Rias and her peerage.

"What was that?" asked a surprised Yuuto.

"The substitute teacher kicks ass!" Irina commented.

"Vali lost?" said a shocked Arthur. As Vali got back up, Naruto puts his glasses back on, making the girls sad before putting on his necktie and picking up his coat and briefcase.

"You have two options: Either get up for another lesson in getting your ass kicked...or you and your friends walk away and pretend that this fight never happened," he told the White Dragon Emperor. Vali looks at his opponent for a few seconds before laughing out loud, confusing him.

"Alright, I'll leave, but that doesn't mean that I won't come back to fight you again. Arthur, Bikou, let's go." Vali, Arthur, and Bikou leave. Naruto turns to the students who watched the fight.

"Alright, fun's over students, go home now." The students watching listen to him and leave as Rias and her peerage stare at Naruto.

"Ms. Gremory, shouldn't you and your club members be using those feet of yours to go home?"

"What are you?" asked Rias.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm simply one hell of a substitute teacher. Man am I tired..." Naruto casually leaves the scene Rias and her peerage watch him leave.

"Did anyone sense his energy?" Rias asked her Peerage.

"I noticed nothing special about him," Koneko said out loud.

"Yet he managed to beat Vali in hand to hand combat," Issei adds. To beat him in hand-to-hand combat with little to no effort, it was like he didn't see Vali as a threat, but an annoyance.

"Akeno, can you follow him?" Rias asked her Queen. Akeno just nods before flying off to follow Naruto.

"While Akeno's following the substitute teacher, it seems that we have a request to eliminate a devil from Azazel," Rias told her Peerage.

"Any information on it?" Yuuto asked.

"No, but I'm sure that it's not going to be a problem."

 **With Vali...**

"You do realize that you're going to get in trouble with Azazel when he finds out that you fought Naruto..." Bikou told his friend who looked like he didn't hear him. "Oi, are you listening to me?"

"...When I fought him, did you notice that he was holding back?" Vali asked his two allies.

"Holding back?" Bikou asked, confused. He wasn't really sensing Naruto's power during their fight, only watched, thinking it wasn't anything special.

"There's more to him that hasn't been revealed yet. I won't be satisfied until I fight him at his fullest. For now, we're to observe Rias's Peerage to see how they can handle "what's in store for them."

 **Grocery Store**

Rias and her peerage arrive at the grocery store to see a large hole that leads inside. This seems to frighten Gasper. Following the trail of destroyed food, they come face to face with a Cyberdemon-Devil Hybrid with large devil wings and an insane amount of power devouring several pounds of raw meat. They look at it with wide eyes.

"I was hoping for a devil with nice breasts but...this was not what I was expecting," Issei said out loud. Honestly, this was mostly a thing for Issei. Come across some sort of female enemy and stripping them with Dress Break. This was not the case, and this was not something any of them were prepared for. The Cyberdemon-Devil Hybrid notices the peerage and begins releasing a loud roar before charging at them.

 **With Akeno**

Giving chase to Naruto, who had quickly entered an alleyway, she loses him after entering the same alley he entered.

"How did he-" Before she can finish, she earns a kick from behind by an unknown assailant, sending her crashing to the ground. Akeno sends a blast of lightning flying towards her assailant, only to have it redirected back to her by another enemy, who's using twin kodachis. From behind, another enemy activates a seal underneath Akeno, trapping her. The attackers reveal themselves to be Kasumi, Ayane, and Naruto, who is now in his ninja attire and back to his blond hairstyle. He's also seen holding a Super Shotgun in his left hand. Akeno looks at them with fear in her eyes.

"You know, I remember telling you and your friends to use those feet of theirs, yours included, to go home. But it seems that you disobeyed my orders." Naruto told the scared Akeno, smirking after he finished his sentence.

"I guess I should introduce myself and my friends. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, natural blond, the girl with the purple hair is Ayane, and the girl with the auburn hair is her half-sister Kasumi. Oh and just so you know, we're ninjas, this shotgun was in my briefcase, and your stealth sucks."


End file.
